Mélancolie Nocturne
by Marshmallau
Summary: Après le départ de Sasuke, Sakura souffre terriblement... Elle est prête à tout pour se débarasser de cette douleur, mais tout ne se passe pas selon ses plans... Édition révisée!


Unknown Title

Mélancolie nocturne

Calme et déterminée, Sakura s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers la forêt sous la faible lueur d'une lune couverte par des stries de nuages sombres.

Ce soir, elle allait mettre un terme.

À sa misérable vie sans aucun sens.

À ce constant sentiment de vide et de solitude qui la hantait jour et nuit.

Et à cette insupportable douleur, qui s'éprenait d'elle depuis si longtemps…

…_depuis qu'il était parti…_

Cette douleur qui l'envahissait à chaque instant de son existence et qui, au fil du temps, s'était incrustée si profondément qu'elle n'en avait fait qu'une avec Sakura.

Mais maintenant, c'en était trop. Elle en avait assez de vivre avec ce sentiment tortueux constamment prisonnier en elle, qui s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, à chaque instant de ses longues et mornes journées, chaque minute de ses nuits peuplées d'horribles cauchemars.

Elle en avait assez de tout cela. Et de son amour perdu.

« _Sasuke-kun_.

_Pourquoi ai-je passé tant de temps à t'attendre ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? N'était-ce pas assez clair ? Cette revanche avec Itachi, tu la désirais plus que tout au monde. C'était ton objectif, je le savais ! Mais je refusais d'accepter que tu partirais un jour. _

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi imbécile de garder espoir en toi, de croire que tu reviendrais un jour, et que tu finirais par m'aimer ? _

_Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, Sasuke-kun._ »

Puis, parvenue à une clairière, elle s'arrêta.

Sa main se glissa dans un pli de sa robe et en ressortit avec un kunai entre ses doigts.

Elle était sûre. Elle allait le faire.

S'enlever la vie.

Son choix était fait depuis longtemps, en dépit de tous ceux qui regretteraient son départ.

_« Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, et tous les autres. Pardonnez-moi. Je ne peux continuer à vivre comme ça._ »

Elle saisit l'arme fermement entre ses deux mains et la leva au-devant d'elle, la pointe effilée dirigée vers elle.

Le visage serein, aucun regret ne hantait son esprit.

Puis, ce fut comme si le temps passait au ralenti. Les doigts de Sakura se serrèrent encore plus sur le kunai, et ses poignets fermes le firent plonger dans son ventre sans hésitation.

Elle crachota du sang pour toute réponse.

Elle le sentait aussi s'échapper de sa nouvelle plaie, fluide et chaud sur son ventre, et qui s'imprégnait lentement dans ses vêtements.

_« Ksh, ça fait mal… »_

…Presque autant que la souffrance que la douleur qu'elle ressentait avant?

_« Mais tout ça sera terminé d'ici peu… »_ songea-t-elle en se sentant sombrer lentement dans les ténèbres.

Et puis soudain, elle perçut un bruissement d'arbres tout près d'elle. Quelqu'un l'avait-il vue? Mais non, son esprit divaguait… Ah puis, à l'heure qu'il était, ça n'avait plus d'importance… il était trop tard…

-Sakura! … Oh non… SAKURA! Hurla nerveusement une voix à ses côtés.

Au moment où elle croyait s'apprêter à quitter définitivement ce monde, son cerveau parvint tout de même à analyser la voix. _Cette_ voix.

Cette voix si particulière, qu'elle avait entendu tant de fois, mais ça remontait à si longtemps…

_« Si je l'entends, ce doit être que je suis aux portes du Paradis…! Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela existait réellement…! »_

Mais elle sentit soudainement le kunai se retirer de la plaie et une vague de chaleur rayonner sur tout son ventre. Sentant une parcelle d'énergie revenir à elle, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent :

Sa…suke…kun…

SAKURA! lui répondit-il vivement, une note d'espoir clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? À côté de moi ? … Je suis déjà au Paradis, alors ? Je sens mes blessures guérir…

Sakura réalisa que son hémorragie s'était arrêtée.

Sakura ! Non, tu n'es pas morte ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu es encore en vie! Accroche-toi, je vais te sauver !

…tu es réellement là…? Sasuke-kun..?! Mais, tu ne peux pas me sauver, l'hôpital est trop loin…

C'est pourquoi je suis en train de guérir ta plaie en ce moment même… Durant mon séjour chez Orochimaru, Kabuto m'a appris les techniques médicales… Mais bon sang, qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Devait-il savoir ? Il jouait peut-être les héros en ce moment, mais enfin, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour l'avoir abandonnée si longtemps… n'est-ce pas ?

- … c'est moi, Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se figea, le visage marqué par une expression terrifiée.

Toi ? Non… ce n'est pas possible…Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Sakura fut surprise d'entendre une note d'inquiétude dans le ton de Sasuke. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour elle, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Parce que… je l'ai voulu…

POURQUOI ? Même si c'était ce que tu voulais, même si c'est contre ton envie, je vais te sauver, je me viderai de tout mon chakra s'il le faut…

Pour appuyer ses propos, Sasuke augmenta la puissance de sa boule de guérison.

… c'était à cause de toi…

Sasuke garda le silence. Il comprenait.

Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir… chaque jour était plus long, plus difficile à traverser, plus douloureux que le précédent sans toi. Chaque heure était un gouffre profond à traverser sans aucun pont, chaque cauchemar me montrait toi en train de te faire massacrer… Je te voyais souffrir autant que moi de tes blessures infligées par je ne sais quel monstre…

Sakura prit une pause, sentant sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Et n'était-ce pas là une larme qui coulait sur sa joue ?

Sasuke-kun, tu as connu la souffrance et la solitude d'une vie sans être cher, mais crois-moi, ce que j'ai vécu peut rivaliser avec tout ce que tu as enduré.

Sasuke frissonna. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le foudroya en plein cœur, mais ce qui l'effrayait vraiment, c'était que son potentiel médical déjà restreint commençait à diminuer dramatiquement. Les techniques médicales requéraient énormément de chakra.

… pourvu que je réussisse…. Tiens bon, Sakura !

Sasuke, non, c'est fini pour moi…

NON ! Écoute Sakura… c'est le moment des aveux, je crois bien…

… des aveux ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici, à Konoha, à côté de moi, dans ce cas…Tu ne m'as jamais porté attention, pourquoi tu le ferais maintenant ?

Sakura sentait son souffle diminuer et l'hémorragie reprit lentement possession de son abdomen.

Je suis revenu pour toi.

Ne mens pas. Itachi est en ville, c'est ça ?

Non ! Je te le jure ! Tout ce que j'ai fait au cours des dernières années, tout ce que j'ai accompli, c'était seulement pour toi et moi !

… ein ?

Sakura était complètement perdue. Son esprit dérapait. _« Ça y est, je vais partir… »_

- Sakura… je t'aime…

_« Mon esprit dérape vraiment »_,songea-t-elle, se sentant au bord du précipice.

…

Je t'aime depuis si longtemps ! Si tu savais ! Quand je suis parti, si tu savais la souffrance que ça m'a causé, de te planter là, comme ça, et te laisser seule durant toute mon absence… sans compter que je ne savais pas pour combien de temps je quittais, ou même si j'allais survivre… Sakura… je suis parti pour tuer Orochimaru et Itachi, mais la vraie raison en dessous de tout ça…En fait, je suis parti éliminer ces deux monstres pour essayer de m'assurer une vie plus agréable par la suite… avec toi.

…mais… tu as toujours dit que j'étais ennuyeuse et lourde… tu trouvais toujours une excuse pour me saper le moral…

… Je n'étais qu'un gosse, à l'époque… ce n'était que pour cacher mes sentiments envers toi, Sakura.

… Mais…pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? pleura alors à Sakura au travers de crachats de sang, le visage en larmes.

… Je ne sais pas. Sakura… j'ai été idiot, je suppose…

Ça, tu peux le dire, Sasuke-kun…

…Peut-être qu'aussi, je ne me doutais pas qu'une fille emplie d'une si grande joie de vivre que toi se suiciderait un jour…

… Mais, JE T'AIMAIS TELLEMENT ! Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait pour attirer ton attention, pour essayer que tu sois reconnaissant envers moi, ou même seulement pour te voir sourire… cela n'est jamais arrivé, bien entendu… Mais quand tu es parti, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer… bon sang, JE T'AIMAIS TELLEMENT ! ET TU ÉTAIS PARTI COMME ÇA, EN ME LAISSANT TOUTE SEULE…!

Sous l'émotion, Sakura se remit à pleurer de plus belle, ignorant sa douleur à la plaie qui devenait maintenant de plus en plus intense.

Toutes ces révélations avaient épuisé Sakura et Sasuke, qui était maintenant à bout de chakra.

… eh MERDE! Allez, Sakura! Tiens bon, accroche-toi à la vie, je vais t'aider, je t'amène tout de suite à l'hôpital, tu vas survivre, on va rebâtir une nouvelle vie ensemble! S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas! Je t'aime trop, Sakura! Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir! Allez, survis!

Elle vit des larmes perler dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke, brillantes à travers la pénombre nocturne.

Puis, sentant la fin venir, elle dit, dans un dernier souffle :

Non, c'est trop tard… Je t'aime Sasuke-kun…

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors à jamais sur ses yeux étincelants d'eau et de mélancolie.


End file.
